Melody Jones, Part 2: Betrayal
by cw2k
Summary: After the Kazakhstan missile crisis, Melody Jones and Sheva Alomar became subjects of treason by a unknown source. They must now work together to clear their names, but there's more to it than exonerating themselves of the accusations. Cassie Cage and Tanya of Mortal Kombat and Chris Jones guest stars.
1. Introduction

Melody Jones, Part 2: Betrayal

Introduction

Hielongjiang Province

People's Republic of China

A military force roams the streets, killing civilians.

"Tensions between the U.S. and People's Republic of China are on the rise as the administration answers allegations that it allowed sensitive U.S. technologies to be sold to a dissident group. In other news, we go live in the White House as Secretary of State Vince Hatton is expected to comment on the Kazakhstan missile incident."

"As many of you know, four hours ago, a nuclear missile was detonated over Kazakhstan. The Kazakhstan government assures us this was an accidental launch and that the missile was destroyed via their own safety countermeasures. An investigation is underway. I cannot answer any questions."

The entire area has been closed off amid reports of possible contamination. Local news stations report the precautions are being taken."

Los Angeles, California

Cassie's Condo

"You guys made the news," said Cassie Cage. "The agency doesn't like it when their operations go public or so I thought."

"If we had our way, it's gonna get a lot more public than this," said Sheva Alomar over the comm array "You ready for us?"

"Smugglers use single engine planes, not C-130 transports, you know. This old gravel road you call air strip never tried to land anything that big before. You sure you want to bring it here?"

"We don't have a choice, Cassie."

PHARCOM Warehouses

Kazakhstan

"ETA 16 hours. Melody, the transport is here."

"Chance, get up on on the landing strip. I want that transport ready to go in half an hour," Melody commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sheva suddenly felt her stomach and coughed.

"Sheva, are you alright, girl?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine."

"Doesnt sound like it."

"Trust me, I'm fine. Just make sure that air strip is ready. You're the only one we can count on."

"I got you, Sheva."

Sheva sees a chopper landing.

"I found the mainframe with some backup data," said Melody. She was pushing something out of the way and now facing the mainframe.

"Melody, the transport has a escort. Two Blackhawks running silent. It's Morgan!"

A man and a few soldiers stepped out of the choppers.

"She's at the second hangar. Take the second squad. First squad, get Melody on those discs. UN forces are on their way so we must be finished before they arrive," said Morgan.

"Get those guys out there, move!" Sheva ordered.

"Pull your men back to the hangar," said Melody. "I'm on my way!"

"Copy, Melody."

"Make sure to have them hold off until the Homefront Warriors get here. Ramirez, get these discs to the silo. I'll signal when the landing gear is cleared."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sheva? Sheva, come in!"

Melody got no response, so she set out to find her. She found Sheva unconscious, being taken into the chopper.

"This is the one," said a female doctor.

"We have her, said Morgan. "Melody is still alive. The Homefront Warriors and the Russians have arrived. We're out of time. We'll finish Melody later."

The chopper took off just as the Homefront Warriors arrived.

"Sheva..."

A man came out of the chopper. Commander Chris Jones is in the house. "All these vehicles on the field, i want them out of here. I want this air strip secured.

"That's it. Everything's locked down tight," said Chance.

"Melody, if you requested a parade, it came too late," Chris said.

"They've taken Sheva."

"I'm sorry. You two became close friends. Are they going to kill her?"

"As long as I have the discs, they won't dare harm her."

"The Kazakhs are on their way. You need to leave before they arrive. I never saw you here."

"I understand. Thanks, Chris."

MELODY JONES, PART 2: BETRAYAL COMING OCTOBER 22ND


	2. Ambushed

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Ambushed

Rocky Mountains, Colorado

Melody and some of the defectors of the Agency were en route to Cassie's air strip in Los Angeles via C-130 transport.

"You got that air strip ready, Cassie?" Asked Melody. "ETA 2 hours." She's on her laptop.

"All clear, Mel. Might be a little bumpy. Make sure you strap in tight."

Chance was still shaking his head.

"You ok, Chance?"

"Damn cucussion grenades! My ears won't stop ringing."

Chance sees a jet next to them.

"Are we expecting a escort?"

"What?"

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, some missiles hit the plane. Everyone except Melody panicked.

"Get moving!" Melody ordered. "They're bring this bird down hard!" She tried to open the emergency exit.

"The data discs!"

"No time!" Melody kicked the door loose. Kawalski, bring the C4s. Chance, grab the transponders locator. We'll need it.'

Melody gave orders to the men in their parachutes as they jump off. "Keep moving! Go, go, go! Cassie, we're not gonna need that landing strip after all! We're coming down the hard way!" Everyone jumped from the plane successfully as the last missile destroyed it completely.


	3. Colorado Act 1: Rocky Mountains

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 6: Rocky Mountains, Colorado

Operative: Melody Jones

Act 1: Rocky Mountains

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"I received an S.O.S from Cassie Cage in California. Your C-130 transport, returning from Kazakhstan, was shot down by Agency fighters. You and a handful of CBDC agents were able to get off in time and are now scattered throughout the mountain range in Colorado. You must reach the transport crash site and retrieve the PHARCOM data discs before the Agency does.**_

 _ **"Find Jason Chance, CBDC lieutenant, and get the transponder locator. Use it to pinpoint the location of the downed transport. Then, use any and all means necessary to get to that site. That data discs must be retrieved to find the cure for Syphon Filter, and to save Sheva."**_

"Cassie, I made it."

"If there was any doubt. The Agency paid a lot for its training."

"I'm not out of this yet. I need to find Chance and get the transponder locator from him. See if you can find the Agency's channel and bring it to me. I want to find out how big this operation is."

"Copy that."

"Let me know if you hear from Sheva."

"You got it. Good luck."

"(Giggles) Yeah..."

Melody took the chute off and performs a corkscrew before landing on her feet. She finds Kawalski and a couple of men nearby. Melody is wearing her Homefront Warriors gear, consisting of a white tank top, dark blue body armor, black khakis and her trusty armband. She has her Beretta 92FS pistol. Her long black hair is tied to a bun and sports silver round earrings. The CBDC agents have white heavy coats.

"Kawalski, are you alright? How's the leg?"

"Definitely broken, ma'am. Two place, pretty sure. I don't think I can support my weight."

"Alright. You guys stay here. Find cover however you can. You know what happened to Chance?"

"I know he made it off with us. He's cut somewhere south of here."

Melody proceeds until she found a red flare inside a nearby cave.

"Watkins, are you alright so far?"

"So far, yeah."

"Were you able to reach anyone on that thing?"

"I've been shit out of luck so far, ma'am. Interference is pretty bad. I can't get a signal off of this mountain."

"Don't waste your time. The Agency doesn't want anyone to know we're here. Can you contact Chance?"

"I'll try. Chance, do you read?"

"This is Davies. I saw the lieutenant a few minutes ago. He's looking for more survivors. I think his comm is down."

"Private, I need you to take me to him. Copy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm setting a red flare in a cave near your location now."

"Roger that. Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Melody and Watkins proceeded to the cave where a red flare was. Davies approaches them.

"Ma'am, lieutenant Chance is this way. Follow me."

The trio trekked through the until they reached outside.

"He went into that cave."

Ok. You guys stay here and stay armed. Be ready for anything."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"Always."

Melody moved on to the next cave and found two more agents, armed with Colt M16A4s

"Simmons, have you seen Chance?"

"He passed through here five minutes ago."

"This cave is not stable. Watch yourselves."

"Yes, ma'am."

Melody found Chance at the waterfall.

"Chance, I've been looking for you. You got the transponder locator?"

*Right here. I got it all turned around. You know, it's easy to get lost here."

"I know. I got to find higher ground so I can get the location of the transport crash site. Keep your eyes and your ear open. You never know when someone is coming with heavy artillery."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cassie, anything from Sheva?"

"No, but I am following Agency radio traffic. They set up shop at the McKenzie Air Force Base in Colorado, pushing the locals around. At least that's where those F-22s came from that shot you down."

"That's where they've taken her!"

"That's right. Watch your back, Melody. They sent a convoy en route right now, mobilizing their squad command. They'll be dropping in on you any minute."

"Who's commanding them?"

"Morgan is issuing the orders but it's from their squad leader, Archer."

"I heard he and Chris surfed together in Guatemala. He was always that brown nose motherfucker bucking for a promotion."

"Well, looks like he made it. Oh, and Melody, your Beretta will not be enough. These guys coming your way are armed to the teeth."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Jones out."

Cassie is right. Melody will need more than her Beretta, but she'll have to make do. Ground forces were coming in via parachutes. They are armed with Heckler & Koch HK416s. Melody eliminated a few.

"Perfect." Me!ody grabbed the weapon and moved on. She proceeded to the cave where Simmons was.

"MA'AM, BEHIND YOU!"

He opened fire, but explosions were heard from where Melody entered the cave.

"CAVE-IN! GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!"

The explosions stopped...

"Simmons, answer me! Are you alone?"

"He's gone."

"But he might be alive in there!"

"Save it! I need to get to Kawalski. He has some C4 charges on him."

"But..."

"Look, if you want to get off this mountain, we're gonna have to blow our way out of here. I want you stay here. Keep everyone else out of the cave. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

As soon as Melody exited the cave from the other side, she gets ambushed. Melody used the HK416 in retaliation. She went to the other cave from earlier...

"This is Kawalski! We're coming under heavy fire..." The radio was cut off.

"Kawalski? Kawalski, do you read? Fuck!"

She found Kawalski and the others dead, but more soldiers were down there, who took them out. Melody nailed them with head shots quickly and moved to Kawalski.

"Melody, how are you doing out there?" Cassie asked via radio.

"Not good! We're under heavy fire! I lost 6 men already!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not gonna let any more of these die on this mountain. Out!"

Melody sees a series of paratroopers coming down her way. She collets the C4 and fought the paratroopers. They were armed with FN FALs and a classic Sten submachine gun, a Mk V variant with a foregrip, issued to British paratroopers in Oosterbeek, a village in the Netherlands during Operation Market Garden in World War II.

She takes both weapons and moved on. After passing through the first cave, she fights more ground forces. She then found a pillar high enough to use the transponder locator but it is occupied by more Spooks.

"Morgan said to have this place locked down within the hour..."

"I don't think so!"

"Kill her!"

Melody made quick work on the Spooks. She then climbed the high pillar and used the transponder locator.

"Cassie, I got a lock on the transport's location. I'm about to head down the mountain. Anything yet?"

"Girl, you're gonna love this! The Agency leaked a story about the downed transport, saying it was shot down by terrorists. Special agents have closed down half of Colorado, helping quarantine officers and more ground forces heading to the crash site looking for more bodies. They covered their asses good."

"Misinformation. That's one thing the Agency's good at."

"Melody, once you get the discs from the crash site, how are you gonna get of here alive?"

"Not sure. I'm making this up as I go. Out."

Melody left the pillar and continued her fight against the Spooks. She then returned to the cave where it was blacked by large stones due to a earlier cave-in. She used the C4 remove the blockage.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Blockage cleared.

"Let's go."

Melody picked up Simmons's M4A1 and went outside.

"Hold up."

"What's wrong?

"I'm picking something up." Melody activates her HW armband.

 **Archer: We're making the drop now. Morgan says you got 2 hours to finish this operation.**

 **Spooks: That's not enough time. These guys aren't just gonna fall over dead.**

 **Archer: Morgan has ordered the F-22s back for refueling and ordinance. This entire mountain is going up in a cloud of gas. You gotta be ready to clear out.**

"Ramirez, get down on the mountain and meet up with Chance. I'll handle this."

Melody used the FAL rifle to deal with the Spooks. After clearing the area, she entered the cave and found two more agents pinned down by sniper fire.

"Give me a sit rep."

"We got two snipers. One on the left. They got us pinned and we're low on ammo. Ferguson was hit in the shoulder, but he'll make it."

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do: You guys provide cover fire while I move around the planko. I'll try to take them out when they least expect it. I'll signal you when it's cleared. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Ready? Move!"

They opened fire as Melody proceeded, but they ran out of ammo. It was up to melody to take out the snipers. They are armed with a Heckler & Koch G11 K2 burst-fire rifles. Melody needed to be careful dealing with them as the G11 K2 uses caseless ammo. Melody was able to defeat them with the FAL and replaced it with the G11 K2.

"Clear!"

"Kick-Ass!"

"Stand your ground! I'm gonna scout ahead."

Melody ran to other side of the area more trouble arrived!

"Incoming! Spooks coming from all sides! Heavily armed!"

"Damn it!"

Melody used the G11 to wipe the floor with the rest of the Spooks while the agents took the Spooks weapons and used them against them. When the area was finally cleared after a heated battle...

"You guys good?'

"We're out of breath, that's for sure."

"Ramirez, stay here with Ferguson. Arm yourselves and be safe. As soon as I find a clear way to the highway, I'll come back for you guys."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Hang in there, guys. Won't be long."

Melody made her move to get to the highway from the mountains when a chopper appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, Jones." Archer... "If it was up to me, I'd let you live. Agency orders."

"Sure you would."

Archer fired missiles at Melody, but she jumped off before the missiles made contact...


	4. Another Agency Screw-up

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue: Another Agency Screw-up

Council of Foreign Relations

Washington DC

"We're working on it now. You'll have your shipment by the end of the week."

"You have 3 days. If I don't have it by then, I'll leak it to the American press."

Phone cuts off.

"How unfortunate," said Senator Vince Hatton

"Stevens' men have the woman as we speak. As soon as we get the plasma..."

"What about Jones?" Mara Aramov mentions her name.

"There wasn't time," said Lyle Stevens. "The UN peacekeeping forces had already arrived."

"Another Agency screw-up. You have any idea how close your incompetence has come to kill us all?"

"I am not responsible for the actions of my predecessor. Markinson was not in control."

"Markinson was your man!"

"As Rhoemer was yours. And what about Gregorov? You were supposed to keep the Russians away from the PHARCOM warehouses in Kazakhstan."

"You're not gonna blame me for your incompetence? The SVR (External Intelligence Service) is not under my control any more than Rhoemer's terrorists were."

"Enough," said Vince. "We all have much at stake."

"Melody Jones was one of our high esteemed agents. She has the highest level of training and years of experience despite her young age and affiliation with the Homefront Warriors. It won't be easy."

"I see. Perhaps I'm not being clear. Success is everything, isn't that right, Mr. Cochran?"

"It will be impossible to get the plasma from the woman as long as Jones is alive."

"I think you overestimate Ms. Jones' abilities. You were given Mr. Phagan's job because you promised to have phase 2 of the virus ready in time."

"It's not my fault that Rhoemer lost the girl before we could extract..."

"Like Markinson and Rhoemer, you have failed."

"Alright, look. I'm sorry that things didn't go according to plan, but..."

Cochran never finished his sentence as Mara broke his neck.

"You see, Mr. Stevens. A simple demonstration," said Vince. "Mara has proven useful. Mr. Cochran has not. Jones will be taken care of. We will have the female's plasma soon."

"I have an army on the way to Colorado now, and my men are at the air base with Sheva Alomar."

"There will be no more delays."

McKenzie Air Force Base

A chopper arrived at the scene outside the base. Inside, two men and a woman in her white suit and black skirt approaches an airman.

"You can take a break, airman," said Dillon Morgan. "We'll be done in 10 minutes."

"I'll need to see some ID, sir."

"We're with FEMA. Do we need to refer to your commander?"

"No, sir."

"We'll check on Phagan. You see the other CBDC agent. Stevens wants us back in..."

"She's been unconscious for much longer than I would have expected," said Dr. Elsa Weissenger. "The virus should not have weakened her so much this early in its development cycle.

A male doctor sees Sheva on the bed, apparently out cold.

In the hallway...

"I'll head over to the hangar and see if the F-22s are back for refueling and ordinance."

"No. You get over to the main gate and make sure our package gets through unhindered," Morgan suggested. "I'll take care of the pilots personally."

Back in Sheva's room...

"Let's see, two bags of plasma should be enough. You won't feel a thing..."

Suddenly, Sheva wakes up and uppercuts the doctor away from her. She is wearing a green hospital gown.

"No! You're the one who won't feel a thing."

She got off the bed. After coughing for a few moments...

"Ok. Let's go find my gear."


	5. Colorado Act 1: McKenzie Air Base, Pt 1

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 1: Colorado

Act 1: McKenzie Air Base, Part 1

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Agency operatives, headed by Dillon Morgan, have abducted you from Kazakhstan and brought you here to McKenzie Air Force Base in Colorado. You must escape the holding facility and find a way off base. If possible, observe Morgan and uncover any Agency plans you can.**_

 _ **Airbase personnel believe you are a terrorist under quarantine and will open fire if they spot you. Avoid detection and use non-lethal mean to eliminate any obstacles to your goal."**_

An airman passes through, Sheva made her move. First thing she must do is to find an adrenaline booster to keep from blacking out. She turned right and as she was about to turn right again...

"Doctor..."

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Are you finished with him?"

"I just gave him the ejection. It'll take a moment for it to work."

"Morgan wants you to check Phagan. I think the last of his serum bags are filled."

"Let me check on Sheva Alomar first."

"No. Morgan said to come now."

Elsa let with him, leaving Sheva in the clearing. She slowly entered the room where the doctor was. She found a patient and also the adrenaline booster, needed to prevent blackouts. She then proceeded outside the room, making sure she remains undetected by the airmen, for they believe she is a terrorist under quarantine and kill her if they see her breaking quarantine. She slowly traveled the hallways, hiding from the airmen until she saw a room with a red light. She enters...

"I believe the guard. We won't be disturbed."

"Good," said Morgan. "Doctor, is your work with him done?"

"Yes, that's the last from him. We'll get the rest from Alomar."

"Let's tie up a loose end. Unplug him."

"Wait, I can still use them back at the lab. We still have not fully studied the long-term effects of the virus on certain genetic structures. I can use..."

"My orders are to make Phagan disappear when you have finished extracting his plasma. The Agency can't risk the government finding the PHARCOM CEO infected with a unknown virus."

"I see. And it doesn't help with a bullet in his brain."

"You can use the girl for your other tests."

"Fine, if you insist. I'll call the New York labs and see if they're ready for us."

"I'll go with you. You go on ahead and check on the F-22s and make sure they have the sarin canisters and ready for a run of the survivors."

"I'll see what's keeping Holman."

After picking up whatever plans they have, Sheva was cleared and hit the switch, entering Phagan's room. As expected, he was put on life support for plasma extraction.

"Poor man."

Sheva continues on and sees two airmen entering a restricted area.

"Buzz me out, Carter."

"Where are you going?"

'i need to get some air. These government guys are giving me the creeps. What's going on in there?"

"I know what you mean. They just brought up a couple of body bags and I got a call from the CEO saying the entire base has been quarantined, locked down right."

"I'll be back up in a few." These MP airmen are armed with Colt M16A4s. Sheva moved forward. She turns right and eventually found a locker room where she found her gear. She opened the locker and stripped herself off the hospital gown. She puts on her purple top, beige khakis, an earpiece, and equipped herself with a Colt M1911A1 and a taser.

"Melody? Are you there? Melody"

"Sheva, this is Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors. Are you alright?"

"Chris! It's good to hear a familiar voice. I'm ok so far. They're holding me up in some civil base in Colorado. Where's Melody?"

"She ran into trouble. The C-130 transport was shot down somewhere in the Rocky Mountains."

"She's in trouble?"

*What's else is new? She's more worried about you than herself."

"Melody knows better than to worry about me." Sheva could feel the adrenaline is starting to wear off a bit.

"You ok?"

"I'm running on a adrenaline booster now and fading fast. Listen, get this information to her and Cassie right away."

"What you got for us?"

"She was right about Phagan. They've been keeping him alive incubating some new strain of the virus..."

Cassie's condo in California. Chris is with Cassie, using his HW armband's comm system.

"...probably the same strain I'm infected with. They must have injected us both while we were imprisoned in the Ukraine.

"My God!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I'm sure that's why they brought us here. They were using this air base to fly infected test subjects in and out of the States, bypassing international quarantines."

"The Agency is also using it to shut down air routes all over the Rockies," said Chris.

"It makes for a good front. Tell Melody that the Agency lab complex is somewhere in New York City. I'll need to find out where though. Ok..."

"What's your next move?" Cassie asked.

"I'm going to find a chopper and I'm getting out of here. Does Melody have a evac plan yet?"

"No, she's having me monitor Agency radio traffic while she gets to the crash site. She's gonna try to requisition a chopper there."

"Tell her don't bother. I'm picking her up myself. Do you have her coordinates?"

"No."

"We're ready to leave, airmen," said Morgan. "Buzz us out."

"Yes, sir."

"Never mind, Cassie. I'll get it from the tower."

"I'm going to the infirmary and make sure the rest of the plasma has been properly refrigerated," said Elsa.

"Ok. Our F-22S are coming in now. As soon as I'm done dealing with them, I'll meet you at the tower."

Sheva equipped her taser and used it to take down an airmen and activated a buzzer. She rushed downstairs from the hallway. She sees a airman making his way back in. After avoiding him, she moves on. Turning right, she sees another airman. She managed to tase him. As she proceeded, She collected the M16A4.

"Alright, hold it, miss!"

Shit...

"Stop where you where."

"You don't understand. I'm not a prisoner. You don't know who these men are."

"You're right. I don't know who they are, but I know they're not from FEMA. Follow me. I overheard two of them. They plan to kill you. You can get out here."

"Thank you."

"If you're looking for the airfield, it's Southwest of here. I'll check in the security office and cover your absence as long as I can."

"You're taking a huge risk, airman."

"Two words: Chris Jones. He's a friend of mine. Name's Jamaal

"You're a Homefront Warrior too, Jamaal?"

"6 years now. He called me up and disguise myself as a airman. He told me you were here."

"I will have to thank him in person."

"Like him and Melody, I took a path to uphold the law. Who are these guys anyway? CIA? NSA?"

"No idea, but tell Chris I said thanks."

"You don't have much time."

"Thanks again."


	6. Melody's Plan

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 2: Melody's Plan

Meanwhile, a chopper, possibly Archer's, was searching for Melody but eventually left. Melody recovered from the fall she took on the way down to the highway.

"Over here!"

"Chance! You made it."

"This is crazy. There's a whole convoy of troops moving up the highway. How are we going to get out of here?"

"We're not, unless we find some gear. I lost everything in a rock slide after a missile attack. What are you packing?"

"An M16, but I'm low. There's a bunch of supply trucks in the tunnel. I saw them back up like crazy when the road collapsed."

"Ok, here's my plan. I need to rearm myself. You create a diversion while I get behind those trucks. When I'm armed, I'll come back and get you."

"Ok, but I won't be able to hold them for long."

"You'll do fine. If something moves, shoot it."


	7. Colorado Act 2: Interstate 70

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 6: Colorado

Act 2: Interstate 70

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Chance has scouted the highway ahead and found a convoy of armed Agency commandos, stopped by the avalanche caused by Archer's missile attack. You must get past this convoy to reach the C-130 crash site and get the data disks."**_

 _ **"However, you lost your arsenal in the avalanche. Chance will create a diversion to draw enemy fire while you search in supply trucks for whatever weapons you can find. Once you rearm yourself, protect Chance and fight your way to the crash site."**_

Chance was firing his M16 while Melody hid from the Spooks' view.

"Get moving. I can hold them."

Melody found two men passing her by as she hid in front of one of the trucks.

"Orders are to wait here for Jones."

"What do we do then?"

"We kill her."

Melody then moved ahead and found a supply truck. She went behind it, climbed inside, and found a SHITLOAD of guns.

"Jackpot!"

Melody took a Glock 19, a suppressor, an Mossberg 590A1 Blackwater, an IMI Tavor TAR-21, a Heckler & Koch MP5A3, a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 with a suppressor, some grenades, body armor and a ballistic knife with several spare blades. She also took some CS gas and smoke grenades for good measure. She armed herself with the Heckler & Koch PSG-1 and sniped the two spooks from the tunnel entrance. Then two more attacking Chance. She exited the tunnel.

"MELODY, ABOVE YOU!"

Melody took out the sniper from the top of the tunnel quickly. Chance came down and picked up some ammo for the M16 as they enter the tunnel.

"That was close," Chance said.

"Told ya. Now, listen: This tunnel will be crawling with troops. Stay with me and keep your eyes open."

"Yes, ma'am."

They proceeded and battled their way through the tunnel. Chan e went to the back of the truck and got the Mossberg shotgun, the MP5A3 and more ammo for the M16.

"Melody, we got trouble! These guys are wearing flak jackets. You got a plan?"

"Stay low." Melody found a LPO-50 flamethrower from the back of another truck and spread hell on the armored troops. After she was done, she chucked it and continued, chance following her. They reached the tunnel exit.

"Just one guard? Does that seem right to you?"

"Yes, it does, for a ambush."

"Exactly what I was thinking. What do we do?"

"Stay back. I'll let you know if it's safe to move on."

Melody equips her PSG-1 and sniped the guard.

"Now."

Melody sniped two more guards ahead. Two more towards tunnel entrance up ahead.

"Damn! There's two APCs sitting in the middle of the roadway. They'll cut us in half."

"Right, but they can't hit what they can't see."

"The lights! If we can get them out, we can make it past them in the dark. If this tunnel was like anything like this one, we'll find a power room back the way we came."

"We'll need explosives."

"We found gear in trucks before."

"I know, right? You have a idea how to search a truck without taking a couple of dozen slugs?"

 _"There's no escape, Jones! Come out with your hands in the air!"_

"Hold your fire! I'm coming out!"

"Chance, are you insane? Get back here!"

"You got a better idea? Stick to the plan. Find some explosives and take out that power room."

Melody remembered that she already has some explosives and returned to the tunnel entrance. She entered the power room and tossed a couple of grenades. They did the job, which cause a blackout. Melody activated her night vision system with a tap of her left side of her head.

"Power's out, Melody. I hear voices around me."

"Ok, listen, pull back, find someplace and hide there. I'll send back help when I can."

"Melody, what if those APCs have IR sensors?"

"They don't. If they did, we wouldn't be talking."

"I hear you. Don't forget about me, man."

Melody exited the power room and proceeded. Luckily, for her, none of the spooks have night vision goggles. She finally made her way outside...


	8. They're Expendable

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 3: They're Expendable

At the bridge, spooks were setting C4 charges.

"Several GI's gave made it to the highway and are heading this way. Lost contact with half the convoy."

"Leave then," said Archer. "Morgan's ordered the air strike. Within the hour, every living thing on this mountain will be dead. As soon as the charges are set, pull your men back to the other side of the bridge. I want to make sure nothing gets past here."

"They're setting the charges now."

"Everyone's expendable here, lieutenant. If they're not off the bridge when I give the order, blow it anyway."

"Yes, sir."

Archer jumps back to the chopper...


	9. Colorado Act 3: I-70 Mountain Bridge

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 6: Colorado

Act 3: I-70 Mountain Bridge

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Archer had ordered that a bridge along I-70 be destroyed to prevent you and other CBDC operatives from escaping the mountain. They then plan to bomb the mountain with Sarin nerve gas. You must keep the bridge intact."**_

 ** _"Silently kill the Agency Commander before he gives the order to detonate, and then disarm the explosives, which are planted on the scaffolding underneath the bridge. Once that's accomplished, continue your path to the C-130 crash site."_**

"when the charges are set, I'm gonna call for Evac and then we blow it. Until then, everyone keep watch for Jones. Out."

Melody pulled the CS gas grenade and tossed it. It knocked out both the Commander and a spook. Melody went to work on the C4 charges underneath the bridge. It took her 20 minutes because the bridge is quite long. She found several and disarmed them successfully. Afterwards, she found GI's held hostage by two men. She took them out with her PSG-1.

"Ramirez! Where's Ferguson?"

"Ferguson is long gone."

"Thompson, you good?"

"A little banged up but I'll manage. We tried to fight them off and they hit us hard."

"Ok, listen closely. It's gonna get tight getting out of here. Cassie, I'm past the bridge. I need a route."

"Just East of you is a rail line. Follow it South. It cuts directly through the mountains to the crash site. Check this out, I just spoke to Sheva."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. For now. Once you're clear, I'll give you a report, but she's good."

"Copy. Let's go guys."

Melody and the GIs fought their way through the tunnel, taking out several convoys along the way. Once they reached outside, a train was rapidly approaching from underneath the bridge ahead.

"Ok, I'm leaving you guys here. I left Chance back at the first tunnel. Get there and the hell off this mountain."

"Yes, ma'am..."

Unfortunately, Archer came from underneath the bridge and shot missiles at them. Melody jumped and found herself hitching a ride on the train...


	10. A Personal Thank You

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 4: A Personal "Thank You"

McKenzie Air Base

"Commander," said Morgan. "Stevens wants me to personally thank you for the job you've done here."

Morgan pulls out a silenced Glock 19.

"Wait a minute..."

Morgan shot the airman.

"Now, Commander, we will try this again. Get this plane refueled. We have another mission for you to fly. No one gets off that mountain alive.

"Yes, sir."


	11. Colorado Act 2: McKenzie Air Base Pt 2

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 1: Colorado

Act 2: McKenzie Air Base, Part. 2

Operative: Sheva Alomar

"Cassie, come in. I'm out of the holding complex."

"Well done. What's your plan?"

"First, I'm going to find a decent silenced weapon in case I run into trouble. Then I'll have to find some way to get to that air traffic control tower."

"After all that, finding a chopper should be a piece of cake. How are you holding up so far?"

"I've been better. Out."

Sheva sees two airmen. One of them left after being given an order on something. She managed to stun the airman and proceeded. She finds the same airman and followed him. She sees an area with two trucks.

"What took you so long, airman? I've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm supposed to be at the main gate clearing a shipment. If I'm late, I'll have you busted down."

"Sorry, sir. I'll get you there."

"Cassie, I got something. I think I just saw Thomas Holman."

"Don't know him."

"He was assigned to a FEMA unit. I'm betting he'll know where the labs are."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna get him to tell me."

Sheva sees one of the trucks leaving and moved on. She tased a airman and looked inside the back of the truck.

"Bingo."

She found a suppressed SIG-Sauer SSG 3000.

"I can't kill those men," she said to herself. "They're just doing their jobs."

With that epiphany, she moved on. She climbed up to the top of the building platform and jumped down on the other side. She made her inside and sees a guy on the right.

"I want that chopper ready for takeoff. Put the second chopper on standby. I'll be there shortly."

This man is with Morgan.

"The rest of the cargo looks secure. Everything from PHARCOM West is now accounted for."

An airman approached.

"Sir, F-22 is refueled and ready for takeoff, but the payload you're waiting for hasn't arrived yet. Your pilot seemed anxious that I tell you."

"That'll be all," said Morgan. ""Get on the radio and ask Holman what the delay is. We can't afford any more screwups."

"Sheva, I've confirmed it with Melody," said Cassie. "The Agency is going to carpet bomb the mountains with sarin nerve gas. You've gotta stop them."

"I know. I'm going take out the pilot and sabotage the plane. That should give Melody enough time to get the GIs off the mountains."

"Copy. I'll let her know."

Sheva continued onward and gained access to the pilot's room. She equipped the SSG 3000 and took out the pilot with a headshot. She then sabotaged the F-22's access penal.

"Cassie, radio Melody. Tell her I'm almost clear."

"You better hurry or she won't need one. She's catching a train."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. ETA on the chopper?"

"I'm heading to the... someone's coming..."

Sheva covered by the wall and managed to tase the airman, then made her way out of the pilot's room. As she went outside, she used the SSG 3000 to take out a searchlight. She then sees a truck rolling by and hitched a ride from the back. After a short ride, she proceeded inside a hangar and sees Holman and Morgan. She quickly his behind a truck.

"What's the holdup on that F-22 payload?" Asked Morgan.

"It should be there," said the airman. "I cleared it through the gates myself."

"Let's go see what's holding them."

*No," Elsa protested. "We must leave for New York now if the lab is going to have the time it needs to process this plasma."

"We don't have samples of the girl yet."

"We can begin processing Phagan's sample and do hers when it arrives. Otherwise, the shipment will be delayed."

"Understood. Get to that other airstrip, pronto and check on the F-22 personally then get over to infirmary and see what's holding up that medic. You should be done with her soon."

"Right. Should I wait here?"

"You get to the other chopper cleared and ready for takeoff. As soon as Holman is back, I want you to personally deliver the girl's plasma to the labs."

"Understood."

"Cassie, Holman is separated from the others. This is my only chance to get to him."

"Just don't kill him before we get the information we need, ok?"

"Sure. Out."

Sheva quietly made her move. She got behind Holman and smacked him in the back of the head with the sniper rifle.

"Hello, Holman."

Sheva took his weapon.

"Hmm. A silenced MP5. Good. Remember me?"

"Sheva! You escaped! Thank God."

"God ain't got shit to do with this! I know what you're planning."

"No, I was trying to stall them and tried to find a way to get off the base..."

"You just loaded two missiles with sarin gas payloads into a F-22 meant for survivors of a plane crash."

"No, that's not true..."

"You're a liar, Holman, and not a very good one. Another Agency course you failed at training, you want to beg for for your life? You tell me where Morgan is taking Phagan's plasma."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Sheva shot him using the MP5's three round burst.

"I am dying, Holman! Syphon Filter us killing me and I'm running out of patience! Where are they taking Phagan's plasma and where were they planning to take mine?"

"I can't help you. I don't know where they're taking the plasma. All I know is that I was assigned to Morgan. He said we were picking up bio materials for transport."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I only know that our next assignment was to pick up some discs from the PHARCOM Expo Center in New York. They never tell me anything. I was just following orders!"

"Yeah? Well we were all following orders."

"Just make it quick."

Sheva pulls the MP5's bolt back and took the magazine out.

*You have no idea what you're involved in. Maybe you'll learn, if you live long enough. I suggest you not going to work tomorrow."

She loads the gun and does the HK slap.

"Your boss might not be as forgiving as I am."

Sheva leaves, with Holman face first in his own blood. She went past the hangar and made her way outside where several airmen patrol the area with searchlights. She saw a truck with a driver door open, keys in the ignition. She turns the engine on and put it on reverse, making the truck drive backward into a nearby building where two guards were. Two other airmen saw the explosion, clearing the way. Sheva admired her work.

"Who's dumbass idea was it to leave the keys in the ignition?"

Sheva giggled as she made her way inside. She turned right and found a elevator. She went up, taking her inside the control tower. She tased to airmen and got access to the transponder frequency.

"Cassie, I got the transponder frequency of the downed plane."

"And all you need now is the chopper."

"That's right. I think the Agency provided for me on that one. Falkan's chopper is cleared for takeoff. I have to stop him before he gets to that chopper."

Sheva took the elevator back down from where she came and headed straight. She made her way towards the exit.

"All right. I'm through waiting. You stay here and if Holman arrives, tell him to contact me and I'll give him further instructions."

"Yes, sir."

Sheva moved slowly toward the airman and tased him. Then she quickly got behind Falkan and tased him. She looks at the chopper. She hops in.

"I'm coming, Melody. Cassie, I've got the chopper. I got clearance all the way to the crash site."

"Alright! I received reports of a huge fire probably caused by the crash but who knows. Big smoke is shutting down all flights into the area so be careful."

"You think those guys could have been breathing a little smoke won't hurt them. Patch me through Melody."

"You got it."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED


	12. I Want Her Finished

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 5: I Want Her Finished

Back to Melody. Melody found herself on a train after another missile attack by Archer. She's at the very end where a train car caught fire.

"There she is!"

"Archer, have you taken care of Jones?" Asked Morgan.

"Not yet. We're working on it. She's proven to troublesome."

"I want her finished even if you have to blow up the whole state to do it!"

"We're on it! Out! Get some men down there. I want her taken out now!"


	13. Colorado Act 3: United Pacific Train 101

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 6: Colorado

Act 3: United Pacific Train 101

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 **" _You escaped another missile attack from Archer by jumping into a Westbound United Pacific freight train. It will bring you directly within five miles of the downed C-130. You need to reach the engine and prepare to stop the train as it approaches the crash site."_**

 ** _"Archer is using his Blackhawk UH-60 to deploy an Agency RET (Retrieval and Elimination Team). He will destroy the train rather than let you escape the mountains. Get to the engine, Melody, eliminating anyone that gets in your way."_**

"Melody?"

"Sheva! Are you alright? It's about time you checked in."

"I'm ok. My adrenaline shot is wearing off but I have enough strength to get you."

"Ok, I'm almost to the crash site. Once we get the data discs we can bargain with the Agency for the vaccine."

"I'm on my way."

Melody made her move despite the speeding train. Archer's chopper went overhead and sent the RET onto the train. As Melody jumped from the car to car, fighting her way to the engine... She comes face to face with a spook. The spook tossed a grenade, causing to jump from the fuel tanker to another car after the tanker was destroyed by the grenade.

Meanwhile, Archer arrived at the bridge not too far.

"Blow it."

"But we still have agents on the train."

"They're expendable. I don't want Jones to escape the mountains and we need to get to that crash site. Blow it!"

The chopper launched several missiles, restring the bridge completely.

 _ **UPDATE FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

" _ **An oil tanker was destroyed by the Agency commando's grenade, splitting the train in two. You managed to survive but now it's about to get worse."**_

 _ **"Archer has blown out a rail bridge 10 miles from your current position. Get to the engine quickly and stop the train before it reaches the gorge."**_

After receiving Chris's update, Melody acted quickly, continuing to fight her way to the engine. After a few minutes of killing commandos and jumping from car to car...

"Let's get off the train..."

She sees the commandos retreating. A few more minutes later, she reached the engine.

"Sheva! I made it to the engine but I'm not gonna be able to stop the train in time. Time for a backup plan."

"I'm in position. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

Melody waited on the engine as Sheva was pulling up from the gorge where the bridge was destroyed.

"Sheva, I see you!"

"Get ready to jump!"

The train was getting closer and closer. Melody jumped and used her grappling hook from her HW armband and clung onto the chopper's landing pole. The train fell from the gorge and caused a massive explosion. Melody pulled up and grabbed the landing pole and hoisted herself into the chopper. She was breathing hard.

"Holy shit!"

"You ok?"

"Damn you, Archer!"

"You can't rest yet, Melody. We're about to plunge into the depths of hell."

"The crash site..."


	14. Depths of Hell

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 6: Depths of Hell

"The transport crashed somewhere around this area but won't be able to bring this in there.," Said Sheva.

"Melody, Sheva," Cassie contacts them. "I'm intercepting radio traffic. Listen."

 _Archer: What's the ETA on the drop? I need it now!_

 _Morgan: There won't be a drop. Choppers can't get in until the fire dies down. I've sent our best units on the highway to the South and they should be there by now. There's been a security breach. Alomar has escaped. And most of the airmen either fell asleep on the job or just plain lazy. Got to Code Channel 64.1._

 _Archer: Copy!_

"Archer is bringing in his hit squad," said Sheva.

"Climb to 4,000 feet. They're gonna be expecting me to come in from the North where the tracks cut into the canyon, but I got a better idea."

"You're gonna jump?"

"I'm getting good at it. I'll parachute through the smoke right on top of them. It's the one thing they won't expect."

Cassie contacts them again. "Sheva, there's a clearing in the smoke one click South."

"Ok, Melody, as soon as you're clear I will head over and wait."

"I'll be there as soon as I get the discs."

"Melody, Archer's men are of the best. Keep your head down."

"Got it."

Melody jumps from the chopper...


	15. Colorado Act 4: C-130 Wreckage Site

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 6: Colorado

Act 4: C-130 Wreckage Site

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM CASSIE CAGE OF THE SPECIAL FORCES**_

 _ **"The Agency has reached the crash site before you, and Archer has sent his best men to find the data discs. You need to get to them before they do. Fortunately, they won't be expecting you to chute in, so you can get the drop on them."**_

 _ **"Before the crash, the discs were stashed in the tail section of the plane so it's most likely there. Get to it ASAP and rendezvous with Sheva at the clearing one click South."**_

Melody dropped in on Archer's men. She knew she was in for a fight. Luckily for her, she was well prepared. She managed to down many men that got in her way. She can feel the intense heat all around. She'll need a nice long shower after this. As she was fighting, she eventually found the data discs stash. It was empty...

"Jones! Looking for these?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Take her out now!"

This is where Melody fights the hardest. With every weapon she has.

"Box her in!"

Melody was sweating profusely as the massive gunfight continues. Multiple men had tried their hand to take Melody down, but they underestimated her.

"Snipers! Move in now!"

"Fuck!"

Melody took cover however she can, as these snipers were armed Cheyenne Tactical M-200 Interventions and Barrett M107A1s. Melody got a silenced SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 given to her by Sheva. Melody managed to take care of the snipers. She could hear Archer's chopper close by. After taking care of more snipers, the SSG 3000 ran dry. Melody rushed to Archer about to enter his chopper with the discs. There's only one thing left to do. Melody took out her pistol.

"Beretta, don't fail me now."

She fired a shot which hit Archer in the head, causing him to fall from the chopper. Melody grabbed the discs.

"Sheva, I got the discs!'

"Rendezvous with me at the clearing. Let's get the hell outta here!"

"On my way! So long, Archer."

Melody went into the clearing and Sheva arrived."

"Need a lift?"

"I got the discs. Let's get Chance and the rest of the survivors."

"Cassie, lost contact with them and hour ago. I don't think anyone else made it, Melody."

"Let's get outta here before we lose you too."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

Agency Bio-Research Center

New York City

"How long will it take to have Sheva Alomar's plasma?" Mara asked Stevens.

"It will take some time. But we'll get the information."

"I have to leave for China today. He wanted me to remind you that Shi-Hao is not a patient man."

"Still cleaning up your Gregorov mess. If the Agency is handling it, of course it would already be done."

"Oh yes, of course. Just as your agents handle Sheva Alomar. After all, who could have foreseen that a sick woman outsmart and outfought an entire military base full of trained secret agents? I would have killed a lot of you."

"And yet, here I am. The problem with you, Mara, is that you have mistaken me for some stupid Eurotrash terrorist who actually cares what you think! Are we done here?"

"No, but at least for now."

"Archer's dead," said Morgan via radio.

"Jones?"

"Gone."

"Get a team together and get to the PHARCOM Exposition Center. NSA has already got a clean up crew over there and I want to make sure Phagan didn't have any backup discs laying around."

"On the way."

*You don't have her?" Asked Elsa.

"No."

"We won't have much time to finish processing the plasma as is."

"You'll have your plasma, doctor. Now get back to work."

 _"The FBI looking for these fugitives (Melody Jones and Sheva Alomar) in connection with a rash of terrorist crimes that struck the U.S. in recent weeks. Our inside sources tell us that these fugitives are the focus of the FBI investigation into the subway and park bombings in Washington DC as well as the down C-130 transport in Colorado..."_

Cassie's condo

Los Angeles, CA

"So much for going to the authorities," said Sheva.

"The Agency has moles in every major enforcement. We knew we were on our own." Melody said.

"I think you should sue them," said Cassie. "Those were awful pictures of you."

"Chris, any luck yet?"

"No, these are 3rd generation encryption codes," he said. *It will take me a week to hack them."

"We'll need to get..." Sheva was coughing.

"Sheva?"

"I'm fine."

"The serum I gave you will only slow the virus's effect," Chris said. "It won't stop it."

"How long do we have?" Melody asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen anything like this before. I'm no doctor but the blood work I did doesn't make any sense. Look, the only place to go from here, the PHARCOM Exposition Center."

"Holman said the Agency was getting ready to do a sweep on the PHARCOM files there," Sheva added.

"It makes sense," said Melody. "If Phagan was smart enough to make a complete set of backup data on the Syphon Filter project, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to store the encryption codes in the same place. The codes must be there somewhere. You still have a safe house in Virginia?"

"I do," Chris answered. "This woman named Tanya. She runs a lab out of the mortuary."

"Hey! I'm not dead yet!" Sheva exclaimed.

"No. She runs the place up front. She's a African freelancer."

"Can we trust her?" Melody asks.

"With my life. She spent 10 years as a refugee from South Africa. I helped her get into the States. She's responsible for that serum you're taking now. She'll help us."

"Then let's go. We don't have much time."

"Look on the bright side," said Cassie. "At least you don't have to wear a dress this time."

"Wrong time for jokes, Cassie."

"That's all I got."😉


	16. Breaking In

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Prologue 7: Breaking in

PHARCOM Exposition Center

New York City

Melody was scavenging on the building window, dressed in a black bodysuit.

"We were right. The NSA has shut down the entire building. They're using regular army to box the place up. They've got security guards patrolling everywhere. I'll need to careful, don't want to kill the Innocents."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Asked Sheva.

*You stay there with Cassie and Chris. I'll stay out of their way. Hold on."

Melody fired a Zipline across the ceiling and landed on the boxes.

"Found something," asked Morgan.

"The Agency is turning to the city for the final phase of the operation. I Igot a box of data discs you should check out."

"On my way. You stay here and stand watch. Simmons claims he didn't give Alomar any information but I don't believe him. Jones might just show up tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"And stay out of sight any army grunts. Our operation is totally blackboxed. The last thing we need is the jurisdiction squabble from the NSA."


	17. New York Act 1: PHARCOM Expo Center

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 7: New York

Act 1: PHARCOM Expo Center

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM SHEVA ALOMAR OF THE BSAA'S WEST AFRICAN BRANCH**_

 _ **"My Intel from the airbase indicates Phagan hid a disc with his encryption codes somewhere in the PHARCOM Expo Center. Morgan is leading an blackboxed operation to find it. You need to use a C4 charge I gave you to distract his guards and take the codes from the him. If needed, use the ventilation system to reach your goal."**_

 _ **"The PHARCOM Expo Center has been shut down by the NSA, pending a investigation into Phagan's involvement in the D.C. terrorist incident. US Army troops are currently boxing the exhibits for shipment to government warehouses. Avoid contact with them, but if necessary, incapacitate them with your crossbow or taser."**_

Melody sees two guards and used a CS gas grenade, putting them to sleep. As soon as the gas evaporated, Melody continued onward. She grabbed the Heckler & Koch MP5A3 along the way. She activated her night vision sight in dark areas she travels to. She is armed with a suppressed Smith & Wesson SW99 (a American rendition of the Walther P99) A Ravin R15 crossbow, and a taser, given to her by Sheva. She sees a guard and takes him out with the pistol. Two more guards ran by. Melody MP5'd their asses down. There was a sniper on top. Melody fought the sniper but her pistol ran out of ammo, so she climbed up from the same starting area as she did the first time. She takes our the MP5A3 and managed to kill the sniper. She took the sniper rifle, the Remington M40A5 and proceeded. She finds a ventilation shaft, opened it and entered. She crawled in and came out on the other side. She continued battling the guards. She entered the outer space exhibit and jumped to a catwalk, found another ventilation shaft and entered. She crawled until she sees a couple a couple of us soldiers. This is where she needed to incapacitate them with the crossbow or taser. She crossbow on both of them. The darts are tranquilizers, so it's ok. She jumped down and lowered herself as two more soldiers approached.

"Damn, this is bad. Call command and tell them we have a intruder."

*Too much interference in here. I'll head back and put in the call. I'll stay here and look around."

Melody quietly climbed up and tased the soldier. She took his M4A1 and tased another soldier nearby. She then ran through what looks the planet Mars exhibit and entered a locker room.

"Hey, come take a look at this."

"She's hot."

Melody had a confused look in her face. "Are they reading a girlie mag?"

"Is that last month's issue?"

"Yep. I don't think anyone will miss this, do you?"

US soldiers reading girlie magazines. Melody just shook her head and tased the perverted soldier, then tased his friend. She found the magazine.

"Hold up. Is that Jade from Mortal Kombat?" It was Jade in her MK Deception alternate skin

She looks at the soldiers.

"They're right. She's hot."

She then found Sonya Blade and Jill Valentine of Resident Evil car washing in wet t-shirts and booty shorts and then she sees Nina Williams of Tekken posing in a black bikini for Penthouse. Melody put the magazine down.

"I've seen enough."

She entered the NASA exhibit and tased a guard. She sees another one up the top and used the crossbow when he was looking away. She used the grappling hook from her armband and walked up the wall to the platform where she shot the soldier with the crossbow. She finds another ventilation shaft and entered. On the other side...

"Jones just went rat. Get some men over those vents."

She climbed out from the other side.

"Melody," Sheva called. "I've intercepted some Agency radio traffic. You're not gonna like this."

"Go."

"The final phase of their operation tonight, they're going to destroy the Expo Center. They're packing explosives to the ancient China exhibit in a structural center of the building. When it collapses, the whole place will come down."

"Understood. You, Cassie and Chris pull back at least half a mile between you and this building."

"Melody..."

"Do it! I'll take care of explosives."

Melody processed. Climbed up another ventilation shaft and came out. She battles her way through until she sees more US Army troops. She tased one in front of her. And the other nearby. She then found a perfect spot to place the C4 charge.

"Sheva, planting the decoy now. Be ready to detonate on my cue."

"I'm ready."

Melody found another shaft and climbed in.

"Subject is not in this section."

Melody knew she was going to ambushed. Luckily she has some grenades. She chucked one, which killed both guards. She jumped down, went into another ventilation system.

"You're coming out in pieces, Jones!"

Melody looked out and they were armed with RPGs! Melody crawled as fast as she could as the RPGs were fired her way. She made it just in time. She made it out. A US soldier is standing by. Melody tased him. She made her way down and saw a few more soldiers. She managed to sneak her way through and entered another ventilation system. She activated her night vision sights in her eyes.

"I can't see a damn thing," one of the soldiers complaints.

"Command says the power went out for this section of the building. We're supposed to stand ground until they get back online."

"Who would knock the power out?"

"Hell if I know."

Melody exits the shaft into the ancient Egypt exhibit. She was able to tase the soldiers. She then proceeded to the pillars area.

"Finish those GIs and get in here!"

What the hell? Melody thought.

The guards came by and ambushed her. They're wearing night goggles and are armed with Brúgger & Thomet MP9s. Melody fought the guards. After disposing of them and taking their gun and ammo, she climbed on one of the pillars and found a ventilation shaft and entered.


	18. The China Exhibit

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

The China Exhibit

"Sheva, I'm at the China exhibit. Is the decoy prepped?"

"Ready to go, Melody. On your cue."

"Now!"

A loud explosion can be heard.

"There's been a explosion."

"Jones," said Morgan. "All of you, finish her!"

"The explosives!"

"I'll take care of them. Get moving!"

"Sheva, short circuit the gates now!"

The gates were closing.

"Yo, Morgan! You're cut off. It's you and me!"

"Give yourself up, Jones. Stevens wants you to come in. He wants to sit down and discuss things with you and Sheva Alomar."

"I know what the old bastard wants. You had her and lost her. You always were second rate."

"We'll see about that."

"Yea, we'll see."


	19. New York Act 2: Ancient China Exhibit

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 7: New York

Act 2: Ancient China Exhibit

Operative: Melody Jones.

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Morgan has retrieved the encryption disc, and is now planting explosives throughout the ancient China exhibit. When those explosives are detonated, the entire building will collapse, covering the agency's tracks."**_

 _ **"You need to disarm those explosives and get the discs from him. However, he is carrying a dead man switch, meaning that if he drops it, any primed explosives will detonate instantly so do not kill him until the bombs are disabled."**_

 _ **"**_ Melody!"

"Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some help."

"I gave you the order to stay back. After this is over..."

"Got it."

"(Sigh) Fine. You can take care of the bombs. I'll take care of Morgan."

"Melody, don't kill him."

"Why?"

"He has a dead man switch. If you kill him and he drops it, the entire building will come down with us in it. After I disable them, then finish him."

"Ok, let's go."

Melody went into pursuit of Morgan, killing any guard that gets in her way.

"Melody, looks like this charge is part of a radio remote charge and I think another one just got armed. See if you can find it and call me."

Melody quickly looked at her HW armband. It tells her she has 1 minute to find that bomb. She found it.

"Cassie, I found the bomb."

"On the way. I'll need cover fire."

Cassie arrived and worked on the bomb while Melody kept watch for any guard.

"Get them off me!"

Melody took down the guards from the left and right. Cassie disabled the bomb. They joined together and returned to the exhibit. Cassie opened the gate and the two entered. Cassie found another bomb. Melody covers Cassie while she works on the bomb. Once again, she diffused it.

"Three down. How many more are there?"

They went into another area where they found Morgan but he escaped.

"Slippery."

"Keep moving."

"Fuck! He armed another one!"

Cassie worked on it as Melody prepped the M4A1.

"Melody, this one will take a little longer."

"I'll keep Morgan busy. Let me know if you got it."

Melody left to find Morgan. She finds him back at the China exhibit.

"You can't kill me, Jones. This place is wired to the teeth and all I need to do is release this switch."

Here is the boss battle with Morgan. He is armed with M79 grenade launcher! Cassie calls her.

"Melody, I got it! Take him out! The dead man switch is useless!"

Melody and Morgan battled while she backflips and somersaults away from the fired grenades. Eventually she found an opening head shot and took it, putting two 5.56 NATO bullets through his head. Melody, completely exhausted, walks to his corpse.

"There's not going to be much of the agency left over."

"That's right. Sheva, we've got the discs. We're heading out now."

"Copy that, Melody."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED


	20. Gregorov

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Gregorov

Whispering Woods Mortuary

Oliver's Bluff, Virginia

"Thanks, Tanya," said Cassie.

"I'll be around if you need me," Tanya said, dressed in her black business dress.

"Ok, these are the encryption codes, but the data is incomplete. It won't let me open the files.'

"Chance got all the discs," said Melody. "I was there."

"They're not here."

"Gregorov," said Sheva.

"What?"

"Contact Gregorov. Chris, remember you were at the landing strip at Kazakhstan?"

"Yea. Gregorov arrived. He said he was at the PHARCOM warehouses just before we had to leave?"

"Why was he there?"

"The SVR was called in to deal with the missile launch," he replied.

"Maybe, or maybe he was after the same thing we were."

"The Syphon Filter data." Melody interjected. "You think he has someone on the inside? You know him, Sheva. What do you think?"

"Could he be working for the Agency?"

"I doubt it," Cassie said. "You guys go way back, do you?"

"We were both in Afghanistan. I wouldn't say we were friends, but we respected each other."

The SVR

Moscow, Russia

"Sheva Alomar, I thought perhaps you would be calling." A man sitting down wearing a grey military uniform is Uri Gregorov. "Yes, of course, we must talk. But in person, yes. In a public place, but why? Very well, if you insist. I know a place. Now I look forward to seeing you again."

Gregorov hangs up and looks at the woman sitting across him. Mara...

Club 32

Moscow, Russia

On a snowy night, a limo pulls up. The driver opens the door and Gregorov comes out in the exact same uniform. You would think he'd go to the club dressing up nicely with style, but that's just me.

"This is it," Sheva said. "Gregorov went inside."

"Copy," said Melody. Chris and Cassie are with her. "We're only a block away. Call if you need help."

Sheva steps in the club wearing her Clubbin skin from Resident Evil 5 but with Melody's black heavy coat and black leggings. Club 32 has it going on. Beautiful multicolored lights all around. I'm not sure what music was playing, but there was a disco ball, so I'm guessing 70s music? Gregorov entered and tried putting the moves on the ladies. Sheva was looking, shaking her head. She climbed up on the metal railing and hot up to the platform above everyone. She kept her eyes in him until gunshots and explosions ruined the party.

"Terrific."


	21. Russia Act 1 : Club 32

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 8: Moscow, Russia

Act 1: Club 32

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM CASSIE CAGE OF THE SPECIAL FORCES**_

 _ **"Using Phagan's encryption codes, you've discovered that you have not retrieved all the necessary data files in Kazakhstan. It's likely the SVR got the rest after you left. You've now come to Club 32, a trendy dance club in downtown Moscow to meet with Gregorov."**_

 _ **"Before you could contact him, Mara Aramov appeared and attacked. In the ensuing chaos, Gregorov fled. You must catch him and convince him to give you the rest of the codes. His bodyguards seem to be in collusion with Aramov and are expendable targets. But if the Russian Mafia shows on the scene, avoid any conflict with them."**_

"Chris, Cassie, Aramov is here Andi think she's going to kill Gregorov. Guys? Where are you guys?"

Sheva knew she was alone and now must make her way out of the club to catch Gregorov. However, some of Gregorov's men, armed with Baikal MP-133 shotguns, attacked her. Sheva only came with a Beretta 96FS, a .40 S&W version and took them down. She picked up the shotgun as well as a Izhmash PP-19 Bizon. They also had a MP-443 Beach. She took the pistol and made her way from the dance floor. She fought her way to get outside the club. She made her way into the diner and took down more henchmen. Then traveled into a bar. After passing through, she found a ventilation shaft and climbed in. She made her way and sees two henchmen.

"What are we doing here? Who are we fighting?"

"Who know? Gregorov has gone insane I think."

After taking them out...

"Throw down your weapons and come out of the building or we will open fire! The building is surrounded. You cannot escape!"

"What do we do?"

"We complete the mission."

Sheva knew there was no way out. The henchmen were shooting at the Russian militia. They were quickly subdued by a tear gas. She went behind the counter and activated a switch, which lead to the basement.

"We gotta get out of here. The militia's breathing down our necks."

There were 3 men and Sheva took them out quickly. She made her way to the furnace and continued on, fighting the henchmen. She entered a room with subwoofers and a strobe light that flashes. She fought more henchmen. She climbed onto the subwoofer and up the catwalk. As she continues, she finds a Russian militia man who just took out a henchman. She gets called by Chris.

"Sheva, come in."

"Chris, Cassie, where are you guys?"

"It's a trap, Sheva," said Chris. "We're under heavy fire!"

"Are you ok?"

Sheva's comm was causing static. Her heart was beating fast. She made her out of the restroom by the window...


	22. What Did I Do?

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

What Did I Do?

Gregorov was running into the streets of Moscow when a limo pulled up.

"Get in the car," Aramov ordered.

"What did I do?"

"There's no time. Get in."

Gregorov pushed her down and continued running. Aramov fires her 6P9, a GRAU designation of the Makarov PB. The chase continues...


	23. Russia Act 2: Industrial District

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 8: Russia

Act 2: Industrial District

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM MELODY JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

" _ **Gregorov has fled the streets of Moscow, running from the militia, his own bodyguards, and you. You must catch him before he escapes. You'll need to use your taser when you get close to him. He's no good to you dead.**_

 _ **"NOTE: Chris and Cassie have come under fire and can't lend assistance, so you will have to make do without any backup in this operation."**_

Sheva sees Gregorov running and went after him. She saw two militia men under fire from the rooftops of the building. The henchmen had RPGs with them. She had to use the Bizon to strike them down. The militia had an AK-103, so Sheva took it and tried to down the henchmen. The RPGs were empty so she couldn't use them. She entered a tunnel and took out more henchmen. She found Gregorov and chased from the alley and into the streets. She sees a police cruiser with two militia men shooting at the henchmen. She snuck towards the cruiser and took a Milkor MGL, modified to fire tear gas. She then continued onward she saw a police cruiser crashing into a nearby car. Apparently the police officer was shot, I'm assuming? She took out two snipers armed with Dragunovs. Sheva collected it, replacing the AK-103. The militia blocked her path on the street and on top of the movie theater. She used the MGL to put them to sleep. She went into the alleyway and sees Gregorov shooting her. It appeared that she entered a bad neighborhood. A car was speeding toward her. She somersaults out of the way when the car crashed.

"That was close."

She climbed onto the burning g car and ran into the rooftops and made a jump from one rooftop to another. She dropped down and saw two cars coming towards her. She somersaults again over them. She got out of the alley back into the streets. More RPGs on the rooftops! Sheva used the Dragunov to take them out. She continues on and sees oncoming traffic. She took cover behind various vehicles from Gregorov, as he tried to kill her. Eventually, he entered a park.

"UrI, it's me! Sheva! Why are you running?"

"A limo arrived.

"Mara...

"Let her go. Move."


	24. Change of Plans

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Change of Plans

Aramov was on the phone in her limo.

"No, I could not get to him. Miss Alomar was at the Disco but I had not seen her since. No, Jones is not here. I do not know how she got away. All right. (To the driver) Back to headquarters, there has been a change of plans."


	25. Russia Act 3: Volkov Park, Pt 1

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 8: Russia

Act 3: Volkov Park, Pt. 1

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM MELODY JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Gregorov has left the streets and entered Volkov Park. He hopes to lose you in the fog and darkness, but keep after him. if he escapes, any hope of finding the cure for Syphon Filter is lost."**_

Sheva entered the park and fought into the darkness. She had to use the Dragunov for this one, but luckily, the Dragunov has been upgraded with night vision reticles. The fog wasn't making things easier for Sheva. Even worse, the adrenaline booster she took from the McKenzie Air Base in Colorado was wearing off fast. She had to hurry.


	26. Russia Act 4: Volkov Park, Pt 2

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 8: Russia

Act 4: Volkov Park, Pt. 2

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM MELODY JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Gregorov has stopped running and has turned to fight. You need to incapacitate him with your taser, but he's armed and ready to kill so be cautious. You may need to create a distraction to get the upper hand."**_

"Stop hiding and face me!"

Sheva needed a plan to get close to Gregorov. She then thought of one. The lights. She used the Dragunov to shoot all four lights, darkening the area. Gregorov was looking around to see where the shots were coming from, but by that time, it was too late. Sheva successfully tased him.

"Sheva, are you there?" It was Cassie.

"Cassie, where have you been? Are you and Chris all right?"

"We're fine. We may lose the deductible on our rental though."

"I'm at Volkov Park, at the Cossack statue."

"We're on our way."

"Chris, I know why Gregorov was acting strange."

"Why is that?"

"Miss Sheva Alomar." The Russian SVR caught up with her.

"I'm afraid you must come with us."

"This isn't who you think it is. This isn't Uri Gregorov. This is an imposter."

"Yes, we know."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED


	27. The Aljir Prison

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

The Aljir Prison

SVR

Moscow, Russia

The Gregorov imposter was held up at a interrogation room.

"Mara Aramov," said Cassie. "Looks like you two know each other well, Sheva."

"It's a long story. Who is she working for? I thought you said she worked for Markinson."

"I'm not sure. Anymore."

"He has finally broken," said the SVR director. "The real Gregorov is being held at Point 36."

Sheva sat down...

"What is Point 36?" Melody asked.

"Point 36 is a women's gulag in Siberia," Sheva replied. "It's located in the city of Kazakh. Which is Russian for White Tomb."

"You mean the Aljir Prison," said Cassie.

"What?"

"The Aljir Prison was build during the Stalinist purges to house the wives and mothers of political dissidents. It was shut down not too long ago."

"You and Gregorov seem to have a lot in common," said Melody.

"Well, I real a lot, especially about repressed women, thousands of women died there. No idea where the children or husbands were. If the prison didn't kill him, the cold and heartbreak did."

"I never read about it. I've been there."

Melody looked at Sheva in shock. "What? You were there?"

"I was held there right years ago after being captured in Afghanistan. My first assignment for the West African Branch of the BSAA, before the Agency recruited me."

"A woman's gulag that doesn't exist," said Melody. "A perfect place to make political prisoners disappear. It would appear the glass nose has its limits."

"There is more," said the SVR director. "Gregorov has been investigating an international arms consortium. The same group that controls your Agency. And ours as well. Gregorov played along when they were content to sell arms to the terrorists and refuel the war between Iranians and the Iraqis."

"Let the West destroy itself," Melody added.

"Exactly so, but the Syphon Filter virus changed everything. Gregorov discovered that Shi-Hao was going to purchase the virus."

"Shi-Hao. So the province is trying to break away from the PRC," said Chris.

"It has not broken away yet. This province has been contested by our two countries for over 400 years. If Shi-Hao is successful, the PRC will go to war."

"And Russia will be drawn in as well," Chris said. "Shi-Hao will see to that."

"The only person who can stop the arms transfer is Gregorov," said Sheva."

"That's why he used the PHARCOM warehouses at the same time we were," Melody added. "He was looking for the same discs."

"We at first thought we had all the data," said Cassie.

"For security reasons, Gregorov kept all of his files hidden, but he wasn't successful in his attempt to locate them and we knew nothing of it."

"We have to break him out," said Melody.

"You do not have much time. They have already ordered his execution."

This caught Sheva's attention.

"Gregorov will die on the electric chair tomorrow night at midnight."

"I'll go," Sheva announced.

"No," Melody protested. "You're not strong enough to..."

"Melody, I'm doing this. My life is at stake if we don't get the other half of the data. It's also my people from West and South Africa who will die if Shi-Hao gets phase 2 of the virus. Besides, I'm the only one who knows the layout of the prison."

"Ok, he's yours."

"I really hope you know what you're doing," said Cassie.

Aljir Prison

Siberia

Sheva was scuba diving on her way inside the prison. She entered through a pipeline and finds herself in a shower room.

"I made it."

"We are at the rendezvous point," said Chris. "It's all clear."

"I'm going to make my way to the power room. When I get there, I'm shutting it down."


	28. Siberia Act 1: Aljir Prison

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 9: Siberia, Russian Republic

Act 1: Aljir Prison

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM MELODY JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"It was revealed that the man you thought was Gregorov was actually an imposter who was trying to find Phagan's missing data files. The real Gregorov is being held in secret at Aljir, a secluded gulag in Siberia used for housing political prisoners, most likely women. Only Gregorov knows the location of the remaining data."**_

 _ **"Gregorov has been scheduled for execution tonight in 1 hour. Break into the prison, shut down the power before the execution, and escape with Gregorov in tow."**_

 _ **"NOTE: Most of the inmates at Aljir are political prisoners. Help them if you can, but remain focused on the task at hand."**_

Sheva began from the shower room.

She tased a guard and continued onward. She saw a prisoner being assaulted by a female guard. She quickly tased her. Take note that none of are armed with anything, so no conflict so far. She tased a guard Inna cell block.

"Get some mechanics on block 5 now! Keep someone posted here! And try not to follow your friend Dmitri."

"It's here, you know, that Dmitri fell," said a female guard

"Such a disgrace."

"Why do I always get the worst jobs?" The male guard complains. Sheva shimmies her way across them. On her way past them, she could hear crying.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Sheva sees a female guard chasing a prisoner. She tased her. She finds a elevator nearby.

"I've been transferred, you know," said guard number 1.

"Great," said guard number 2. "I'll probably stay here until I retire. Or go crazy."

The two guards passed her by. She then proceeded, tasing guards as carefully as possible.

"Melody, this used to be a laundry, now it's a security checkpoint with cameras."

"How many guards on patrol?"

"I can't see but it looks like it's just one."

"In that case, the cameras are probably on some kind of rotation. It's just a matter of time."

"Something I don't have a lot of."

"Exactly. How much time?"

"50 minutes. I'm making good time."

"When the cameras are off, quickly make your move before they come back on."

A guard was coming through talking to a female guard about cigarettes. Sheva shook her head. She tased him and her. She then looks at the TV showing Gregorov being escorted with two guards.

"Melody, I made it to the security checkpoint, but it may be too late. They're taking Gregorov to the execution chamber."

"Then you need to find that power room quickly."

"I'm moving."

Sheva entered another cell block. Sheva's heart was beating fast. She made good time, but she needed to act fast. She found the power room. She tweaked with a power generator which caused a blackout. In the execution chamber, Aramov was overseeing the execution until the power went out.

"Get to the power room and what is happening."

"There is a riot! We have to get out of here now!"

The power outage caused a prison riot with the prisoners escaping...

Sheva prevented the execution, but now is not the rest to rest. She must escape with him quickly...


	29. Siberia Act 2: Prison Break

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 9: Siberia, Russian Republic

Act 2: Prison Break

Operative: Sheva Alomar

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"Shutting down the power has stayed the execution, but it had another unforeseen effect. Before the prison could switch to emergency power, several cell blocks' security grids went offline. A riot has broken out as a result."**_

 _ **"Get Gregorov out of here ASAP. The plan is to get to the top of the East wall and jump into the river. There is a tank of air waiting at the bottom. If you encounter any armed prisoners, do not kill them. But incapacitate them by any means necessary."**_

"Sheva, what's going on? You're under heavy fire," asked Cassie.

"I stayed the execution, but now I have to fight to get to Gregorov."

"Be careful," said Melody. "According to Chris, several cell blocks' security grids went offline. A riot is taking place right now. Some prisoners might be armed so don't kill them.

Sheva was in for another fight. Good thing she was given a FN Five-seveN to fight back. The guards are using the TOZ-194 shotguns and MP-443 Grach pistols. She fought her way out of the power room. She fought her way outside and took out the snipers on the rooftops. She made her way inside. She entered a area with dead bodies everywhere.

"Melody, someone else is here. I found a room with dead guards."

"You think the prisoners did this?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The majority of the rioters are confined to the cell blocks."

"The Russians say they don't know if any other operative working at the prison. Watch your back, girl."

"Always."

She finds the execution room, but Mara was making a break for it.

"Gregorov."

Sheva used the shotgun to break the glass open."

"Sheva Alomar!"

"What was Mara doing here?" She asked as she was freeing Gregorov from the electric chair.

"Miss Mara Aramov. She was here to witness the execution but when the power went out, she killed the guards. I do not understand."

"Neither of I. That would explain the dead bodies I found nearby, but there's no time. We need to get to the East wall. I have two air thanks at the bottom of river."

"I am ready. You don't look so well."

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it when we get out of here. Let's go. Here."

She gave him a MP-443 Grach. She fought the guards approaching her.

"Yuri, can you fight?"

"No, too weak. The beatings."

"Ok. Here's the plan. Stay with me and move only when I give the order. Understood?"

"Da."

"Melody, I got Gregorov. We're heading to East wall now."

"Watch yourself on the way. The prisoners are at war with the guards."

"Great. Wait here."

Sheva surveyed the area and took out three guards.

"Clear!"

Gregorov made his move and got close to Sheva. She saw three female prisoners shot down by down by the guards armed with AEK-971s. Sheva was really starting to wear down. In her previous mission, she could feel the booster wearing off. Now the effects are starting to show even more.

"Bastards!"

"Sheva," said Chris. "You won't be able to save everyone. Stay focused on the mission."

Sheva sighed.

"I'm hearing a lot of action behind this door," she says to Gregorov. "The ROI must have spilled into that cell block. Wait here while I check it out."

Sheva opened the door and saw the prisoners getting sniped.

"Snipers! Pull back!"

Sheva saw several machine guns on the ceiling.

"Those are machine guns along the wall. We'll have to find another way out."

"I'm afraid there isn't."

"Then we're in trouble."

"Not exactly. I found this."

"A smoke grenade? It'll have to do. Here's the plan: I will toss the grenade, so cover your eyes, hold your breath and run like hell. I'll be right behind you. Understood?"

"Da."

"Throwing the grenade now. Ok, go!"

As the smoke grenade created a huge cloud of smoke, they ran for it and successfully made it to the other side. To her horror, she saw some prisoners falling from the cell blocks above, some caught fire, some were shot down, and even a few that were torn to pieces by the machine guns. She was plagued with nightmares of her time here, which was why she never wanted to return here, but for the sake of the mission, she could endure it once more. Sheva saw two guards getting shot down. There were two female prisoners, but luckily Sheva found a Milkor MGL modified with CS gas grenades. She fired one and incapacitated them. They then proceeded down the hallway, taking out the guards along the way. They finally made it outside.

"Ok, we need to make it to that wall. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

They made their way down and avoided the spotlights. They entered a elevator up to the second level. She took out the guards on the guard towers. They finally made it.

"Melody, be ready for pickup. We're about to get wet."

Copy, Sheva. On the way."

Sheva and Gregorov jumped into the river. They got the air tanks and seam to Melody's position at the prison entrance.

"Melody Jones, we meet finally."

"Glad to see you alive," she said.

Sheva had trouble breathing. "Melody..."

Sheva collapsed.

"SHEVA!"

Chris and Cassie went to Sheva's body.

"Melody, we need to get out of here now. Sheva's booster is all used up."

At the Russian airbase...

"Are you sure you will no keep her in the hospital here?" Gregorov asked.

"No," Melody replied. "We have a safe house in America. Without the vaccine, there's nothing you can do."

"You have what you need now. The Agency will have to negotiate with you."

"You've been a huge help, Gregorov."

"I owe Because my life. Good luck to you both."

Council on Foreign Relations

Washington DC

"You still do not have Sheva Alomar," said Vince Hatton. "And you still do not have phase 2 of the virus. Is this correct?"

"No, but we will..."

"My shipment dates have been missed, Mr. Stevens. Soon, we will not need her."

"We will have her shortly. Are you aware that Jones has Gregorov?"

"That is impossible. Miss Aramov has taken care of him."

"I'm telling you, Jones has him. But it doesn't matter now. Jones will try to use Phagan's data discs to negotiate for the vaccine. When she does, we will have her."

"I am concerned, Mr. Stevens, that you are not as useful as I had hoped."

"We have them. It's only a matter of when."

"You are running out of time. Do not disappoint me."

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED


	30. The Negotiation

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

The Negotiation

Whispering Woods Mortuary

Oliver's Bluff, Virginia

"I think she's stable now," said Melody, seeing Sheva sleeping. "I thought your mother, Sonya Blade, was kidding when she insisted on the medicine bag."

"Yes, she's sweet," said Cassie. "But you can thank Tanya's medical knowledge for Sheva's reduced fever, not some superstitious bag of herbs."

"How long can we keep the virus in check?" Melody asked Tanya.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I have no idea but her red blood cells are multiplying at a incredible rate."

"The virus is in production mode, creating plasma exponentially."

"Maybe, but like I said, I'm a pathologist, not a hematologist."

"Cassie, you ready to make the call?"

"Chris has the phone prepared."

"Ok. Chris? You ready?"

"Let's do it."

Agency Bio Research Center

New York City

"Jones, this is Lyle Stevens."

"Stevens? Doesn't sound familiar, but I could never tell one pencil neck pussy bitch from another."

"We want you and Sheva to come in. We have much to discuss."

"I don't think so. I already decided to quit and return to the Homefront Warriors. My old boss tried to kill me. Having my transport blown out of the sky pretty much sealed the deal."

"If you bring her in, we can still save her life. You don't have much of a choice."

"Really? It seems that Markinson was pretty reckless with Agency security. Phagan had access to all of the agency's identity files and copied them for insurance. I now have all of his data discs and the encryption codes."

"Look, Jones. I don't know you. But I know you are a loyal agent who wants to do the right thing for your country. You're not going to do anything that will jeopardize national security."

"Wrong, Stevens. What I am is a pissed off bitch who's partner and best friend is dying! Don't try me!"

"What do you want?"

"An even trade: Sheva's vaccine for the discs."

"Accepted. We will meet..."

"No! This will be on my terms or no deal. I'll meet you at the facility on the lower East side."

"I'm not familiar with the facility..."

"Don't play fuckin' stupid with me! The one you're sitting in right now. I know where the agency labs are. I'll take delivery of the vaccine myself and hand it to a courier who will take it directly to Sheva. Once Sheva is cured, I'll take you to the discs' location."

"How can I trust you?"

"You'll be holding me for insurance."

"Ok. I'll be waiting. I can't wait to meet you."

"I'll bet, but make no mistake about it. No bullshit, either! If something happens to me, if the vaccine doesn't work, **if Sheva dies, I'm coming after the agency!"**

"we'll work this out..."

"Yeah right! Fuck off!"

"Sorry, sir. We weren't able to complete the trace."

"Get someone from the archives up here. Jones is working with someone else besides Sheva Alomar. I want to pull the records for agents who worked with Jones in the last 10 years. I mean everyone."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't trust him, don't you?" Asked Cassie.

"Hell no! But it's the only way to get into the labs. They have intention of curing Sheva."

"What's your next move?"

"They'll search me electronically. I need something to help bypass security."

"I got just what you need," said Tanya.

"Melody?" Said Chris. "Please don't laugh. Give her a chance to show you what she has for you."

"You're kidding? A hollow tooth?"

"This hollow tooth," Tanya explained. "It's filled with nerve gas. You can mix it with CO2. Breathe deep, hold it, bite it and exhale. Anything that breathes into it is dead. Do not worry. It will not harm you unless it is used against you."

"Wow. Impressive. Thanks. Cassie, I'll contact you when I get to New York."

"No way! You're not leaving me behind on this one."

"I can't ask you to do it."

*Sheva is a good friend of mine. I was assigned to the agency but my mother, but I quit because I knew what they were. She told me that you were betrayed by them. I should've warned her, warned you. But didn't.

"Even worse, Cassie? The Homefront Warriors were betrayed as well," said Chris. "They funded the agency to help better develop Melody's skills as a covert operative. She's my trusted lieutenant, and for them to pull this stunt on her, I ended up defecting myself from the agency as well. We are here to protect the world from any kind of threat including viral terrorism. That's why the Homefront Warriors were created. I became the commander after the previous one died. We've been through a lot together, and despite still being young, she has gained the utmost experience, and my respect as well. For her to save the world, she follows our code of honor, that being to protect the innocent, bomb diffusion, and so much more."

"That's why I want to join her, Chris. I trust Melody to the fullest, just like Sheva."

"Ok, Cassie. Tanya, you sure Sheva will be ok?"

"There's nothing more I can do for now until we have the vaccine. Time is running out."

"You have been through a lot," said Cassie. "I can tell you feel something for her."

Melody looks at Sheva sleeping peacefully. "Maybe."

Chris touched Melody's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chris."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this."

"Melody, I got out of the agency myself, in secret. They had no idea. Besides, what they did to you, I won't let it happen again."

Melody laid her head on his chest. He held her close.

"You and Cassie get going. Be careful." He gives her a kiss which turned into a passionate one.

"Thank you, Chris."

Cassie and Melody went to New York at night by chopper. They landed in the rooftops of a building.

"I don't know how long this will take," said Melody. "Be ready for anything."

"You,be got the camera here that will take everything throughout this operation. You need some kind of security clearance or you won't be able to get past security."

"Got it. Get the data system ready. Once I find the cereal computer room, I'll be feeding you information fast."

"Already set up. Good luck."

10 minutes later, a limo pulled up to pick up Melody at the slums district. She was taken to the bio labs. She rode a elevator with a escort. As the elevator opened, she was greeted by Stevens and Elsa.

"Melody Jones."

"Stevens."

"This is Dr. Elsa Weissinger, our chief medical officer and biologist."

"Pleased to meet you."

Melody was not so pleased when she saw a syringe.

"You'll never see the vaccine, but I will demonstrate the proper injection."

Both guards grabbed Melody's arms from behind and Elsa injected her, which forced Melody to lose consciousness.

"Take him to the security room OR. Let me know when she's ready."

Inside the security room, Melody was laying on a cot, immobilized.

"Dr, Heng Su is here for Shi-Hao's shipment," said Elsa. "I don't know how long I can stall him."

"We'll have Alomar soon."

"Even if we got her plasma today, it would not be enough..."

"I will be in the data lab. Let me know when you're finished."

"Yeah, alright."

"Stall Heng Su. I'll get the information we need from Jones..."

Unfortunately, the doctor died from Tanya's hollow tooth. Worked to perfection, one-upping Sheva's attack on the doctor at the McKenzie Air Base. As she got off, Melody realized...

*Hmm. That lab coat might just fit me."


	31. New York Act 1: Agency Bio-Lab

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 10: New York

Act 1: Agency Bio-Lab

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM TANYA**_

 _ **"Phagan's data files have given you a bargaining chip to use against the agency and you've agreed to a even trade: The files for Sheva's vaccine. However, Stevens double-crossed you. You now find yourself trapped and alone, in the Agency's bio-genetic laboratories 100 meters beneath the slums district on the lower East side of New York City"**_

 _ **"Stevens deception was actually a part of your plan, as it allowed you access to their high security complex, where you'll be able to synthesize the vaccine for Sheva. You also disguised yourself as a lab worker with a low level security badge. This will help you get around, but be cautious. If you make contact with any lab personnel or security cameras, you will be recognized."**_

"Cassie, I'm in. I'm heading to security and get my gear, then I'll find the data archives. I've grabbed a lab coat and badge. It should help me get to where I need to go."

"Copy, Melody. I'll monitor your location. Be careful."

Melody left the security room. As she entered the next area, she entered stealth mode. Stevens' security took her HW armband, so she needed to find her gear to get it back. She finds boxes of chemicals of some sort. Throughout this act, she tries her best not to seen by security or the cameras. It's already hard enough as it is, trying to complete a covert operation without being detected. Like Metal Gear Solid, for instance. Once you're spotted and then hide somewhere, if you're clear, it's no longer a covert operation or a top secret black op. Your enemies will know you're there and be ready for you. Melody continued used until she found a computer with a security net.

"Cassie, I'm patching you into the computer labs from here. I'm sure the system doesn't have access to sensitive files, but maybe we can find out where the main data storage is."

"Let me check. No, sorry. It's a low access system. You need to get into the level 5 security area. The only person with clearance is a guy named Kershaw. His office is in Section A."

*That section is sealed off."

"I'll need to study the schematics. There must be another way."

"Let me know if you find something. Melody out."

Melody exited the room and entered the next section. She found a knife. She contemplated whether she should use it, but quickly decided against it, for the security guards will find blood trails and put the entire complex on alert. She found as decontamination system.

 _"Decontamination sequence in progress. Decontamination sequence complete."_

Melody felt relieved even though there were no signs of decontamination. She continues onward. She found a holding cell. A young man being held prisoner.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sick."

"Shut up. It'll be all over. You won't have to worry about a thing."

Melody recognized the man. It was Ramirez. Apparently he was captured in Colorado. She entered another room and found another computer. It was a elevator control system. Suddenly...

"Please don't hurt me. I just work here! I'm not responsible. I don't make policies..."

Melody broke his neck. "I do!"

Melody opened the locker and got her gear and her armband back.

"Melody, I found a way to Kershaw. There's a network of heating ducts that link between the two sections. You should be able to use them."

"Great. More ducts."

Her gear consisted of her Beretta with a suppressor as well as a suppressed Heckler & Koch PSG-1. But she ditched the rifle, knowing that carrying it could cause some unwarranted attention. She used the rifle to snipe two guards and made her way to Ramirez.

"Ramirez, you made it off the mountain. Anyone else?"

"Just me and Chance."

"Chance. Where is he?"

"I don't know. They're holding him somewhere else."

"Ok. Hold tight. I can't get you out yet, but when I find Chance, I'll send him back for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Melody proceeded.

"Melody, you'll need a network administrator's access for this area," said Cassie.

"Ok..."

Melody entered a area with cameras. Her gear has some camera scramblers and she scrambled a couple. She found the synthesis lab.

"Cassie, I found the synthesis lab. Sheva's vaccine."

"I wish it was that easy, Melody. The lab is sealed so you'll have to find another way in."

Melody found a vent and climbed in. She made her to the other side and entered a room with computer mainframes.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"Don't even bother touching the phone, Kershaw, or I'll blow your brains out."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Heating ducts repair woman. I need to get to the central data room and you're gonna take me there. Set off any alarm and you'll be bathing in your blood. Got me?"

Melody held the suppressed Beretta as she follows Kershaw to the central data room. It didn't take long before they got there.

"You'll never get out of here alive, Jones. Give yourself up and spare us all the headache..."

"Shut your bitch ass up and do what I say."

"Data console's over there. Help yourself."

"Yea. On your knees, face the wall."

Melody found the data uplink.

"Cassie, I'm downloading the Agency security files. What have you got?"

"The chief physician is a woman named Elsa Weissinger. Find her, and you'll have the vaccine."

"Ok. Keep downloading data as long as you can. I'll keep the..."

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?"

Fuck! So much for a black op. Melody fought the guards. They were armed with silenced SIG-Sauer P250 Compacts.

"Cassie, is the whole place on alert?"

"No. I managed to localize security system and shut it down around the archives. It's temporary, though. Chris is more experienced in hacking than I am. Sooner or later, their backup system will see something's up. You better hurry."

"Copy. I'm on my way to the medical labs now."

Melody exited the data room and made her way to the medical labs.

"Intruder alert!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Melody made quick work with the lab workers. She sees one guard up on a room on top. She found a switch, which let out some gas, killing the guard.

"Melody!" It was Chance. "Thank God. They were shooting me up with kind of drug. What the hell kind of place is this?"

"There's no time. I have a chopper outside a half a mile away. Here are the coordinates. Take this and get to the security room and free Ramirez. Get to the street however possible and wait for me in the chopper."

"You saved my ass again."

"It's a everyday thang."

Chance left as Melody proceeded. She found Elsa, apparently teaching lab workers about the virus.

"Cassie, they're experimenting on living human beings."

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe within these data files."

"You're wrong. I'll believe anything at this point."

Melody jumped down and moved forward. She found another vent and climbed in. She sees Elsa again.

"The virus of course is a potential bioweapon but as you can see we have progressed so far beyond that. Think of it as a supercomputer, a nanomachine that can be programmed on a genetic level."

"Incredible."

"This is just the beginning. The Syphon Filter virus is the next millennium. With the virus as a delivery system, no cell is immune. Cancer cells will become a thing of the past. Look at these slides while I go get the matrix data."

Melody shot the lab worker after jumping down.

"Dr. Weissinger! How good to see you again!" Melody pointed the Beretta at her.

"You don't need a gun. I'm not very dangerous."

"Not unless you got a needle full of poison. I want the vaccine for Sheva Alomar. Now!"

"How did you get past lab security? Nevermind. Of course you got past security. Stevens set it up after all."

"Just give me the fuckin vaccine and shut the fuck up!"

"Take it. It's too late, you know. The virus will already..."

The alarm sounded. Elsa roundhoused Melody out of the way and escapes...


	32. Stop Melody

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Stop Melody

Elsa found Heng Su

"Heng Su is dead. Shi-Hao is not going like this. The PRC is going to be furious!"

"Get the Emergency Defense Squad down there now!" Stevens exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Stop Melody! She has Sheva Alomar's vaccine! You can't let her escape!"

"We'll stop her. Out.'

"Idiot. You think you're doing such a good job so far."

*I understand. Good. Alright. Get Unit 1 and get out there. I want that chopper."

"Yes, sir."


	33. New York Act 2: Bio-Lab Escape

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 10: New York

Act 2: Bio-Lab Escape

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 _ **"You got Sheva's vaccine, but the complex is on alert now. You're trapped inside the bio synthesis lab and you ditched the now obsolete disguise. You only have one goal: Get out. Reach street level and rendezvous with Cassie, waiting for you at the evac point with a chopper."**_

 _ **"Beware, Melody. Stevens has called in the Emergency Defense Squad. These security shock troops are heavily armored from head to toe, so small arms fire will be useless. They are also armed to the teeth do fighting them is out of the question. If you see them, you better haul ass!"**_

"Get this door open now!"

The Emergency Defense Squad is armed with several weapons, including a AA-12 auto shotgun, a Heckler & Koch UMP45, a Remington ACR and a Glock 18c.

"Cassie, these guys are heavily armored! I can't hit them!"

"You better haul ass! Small arms are useless against them."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious! They got a fuckin auto shotgun for fuck's sake! Get out of there now!"

"Fuck me..."

"Hey, save that for..."

"Wrong time for jokes, Cassie!"

"That's all I got."

Knowing that fighting these guys serve no purpose, all she could do was run. If they see her, she's gone. She used ventilation shafts as quick escape routes. She then trekked the hallways. Her heard was beating fast. Her skin was glistening. "Oh, shit."

Melody continued running, hoping she doesn't encounter the heavily armored assholes. She them remembered that her armband has a cloaking device. She activates it.

"Forgot I had that."

Her escape continues. She found the room where she took the lab worker's outfit and entered another vent. She finds a cold storage room.

*Wow."

"Melody, are you ok?"

"So far. Check this out. The Agency has a lot of bodies in cold storage. I'd like to get a list of these toe tags and check them against missing persons."

"Not sure that's a good idea, Melody. Those bodies might be covered, right?"

"Some, not all. People manage all the time. Be on the look out. I'm pretty sure the agency will be looking for you."

"How long?"

"I'm almost out of the complex now. I got the vaccine. I just need to get out without getting 9mms up my ass."

"That wouldn't look good for your hot derriere."

"Cassie..."

"Hey! I gotta get one in once in a while."

"Right."

She saw a charred, blackened body. She recognized it. It was Anton Girdeux, the terrorist with the flamethrower she fought at Washington.

"Deja Vu."

She found another shaft and entered. She made it outside and found a locker. She opened it and found a M79 grenade launcher with plenty of ammo.

"I hope you work against these guys."

She also took an AA-12 auto shotgun and a Heckler & Koch G3A3 for good measure. She took another shaft and got out, but she saw two EFS soldiers. She snuck away and ran. Another shaft found, but...

"Cassie, I've reached a dead end here. I need another exit."

"Sorry, Melody. This is the only way."

"You're bullshitting me."

"Sorry."

"Damn it!"

She saw another vent but there is a fan moving at high speed. Melody knew she would be going head first into death.

"YOLO!"

She grabbed the vent and went in.

"Now I know what a TV dinner feels like."

Melody got out and into a cell where Ramirez was. She found him... dead.

"Ramirez..."

She thought about Chance, but there's no time. She continues onward. Melody accessed the computer but Cassie told her that a power source for the elevators were cut off. She got to the elevator and did what Bruce Willis did on Die Hard, except she used the elevator's cable and climbed up.

Meanwhile...

"I want this place shut down!" Stevens yelled. "Do not, I repeat, do not let Jones out."

"If Sheva gets the vaccine, her plasma will be useless." Said Elsa.

"Yes, I know! Unit 1, where are you?"

"Checking the rooftop South of the complex."

"Jones has escaped. Find that chopper now! That pesky woman will be stopped even if I have to do it myself!"

Lyle violently threw his phone on the wall. Yeah, he is pissed...


	34. New York Act 3: Slums District

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 10: New York

Act 3: Slums District

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM TANYA**_

 _ **"You finally made it to streets. Cassie is still waiting for you in the chopper for evac on the roof of a parking lot a half a mile from your current position. Get there and you're home free."**_

 _ **"N.Y.P.D has gotten reports of a gunfire between you and the agency security and has sent several S.W.A.T teams in the area. They believe you're a wanted terrorist responsible for the D.C. subway incident and will fire at you on sight. Avoid contact if possible, but lend assistance if necessary."**_

"Cassie, I made it to the streets. (Breathing hard)"

"Are you ok?"

"I need a vacation."

"Can't rest yet. The city has an army of S.W.A.T teams heading your way. Looks like the Agency is going to war! Give me your location. I'm picking you up.'

"Negative."

"God damn it, Melody! Your face is plastered on the wall of every police precinct in the country, remember? You're a wanted terrorist. These cops will shoot first and ask questions later."

"Don't worry about the S.W.A.T guys. I'll stay out of their way. I ran into a hostage in the labs and gave him your location. Stay there and watch out for him. He might still make it."

"Alright, I hear you."

"Yeah, that's what you said at the Expo Center."

"Hey, I listened, just don't always do what you say."

"Sure, Cassie."

Knowing that the S.W.A.T teams are coming, Melody headed to the chopper. It doesn't help that it's raining outside. She fought guys in suits, armed with Glock 18cs and MP5ks. She ran into the streets and as she makes her past a pawn shop, two black vans blocked her path.

"Cassie, the Agency is shutting down the streets everywhere! See if you can find an open route for me."

"Copy that."

She entered a pawn shop and fought the S.W.A.T members. She went outside and climbed to the rooftop nearby.

"Melody, I'm picking up S.W.A.T radio traffic. There are officers pinned down by sniper fire."

"I'll see what I can do."

Melody jumped down from a motel and saw a police officer running by. As she followed him, an explosion from the right blew another officer away and landed right in front of her. They were armed with M16s. The officer she was following was shot dead as well by a sniper. She took a different route and entered a laundromat

"Careful, Melody. This old flea trap will crumble in any minute."

Melody continued onward.

"Cassie, I can't get to the snipers. Check the building codes and see if there's a fire suppression system."

"The activation system is nearby. Hope it still works."

She moved on but fell through the crumbling floor. It led her to a sprinkle system control switch.

"Found it. How's the S.W.A.T team holding up?"

"You're coming under heavy fire."

"Story of my life."

She got into another corridor and it looks like some kind of apartment complex where the snipers were located. She climbed up the stairs..

"Freeze!" She got stopped by a officer. "I've got the terrorist. I need backup..."

The officer was killed unexpectedly by the guards. She took them out. She then managed to kill the last sniper. She got out of the complex and went into a alleyway.

"Melody, I'm receiving a distress signal for a downed officer. Her partner is trapped."

"I'm moving."

Melody now must search for the downed officer.

"Stop!" Another officer. "Throw your weapons down and put your hands behind your head!"

Melody sighed, until a black can ran him down and crashed into a wall.

"So much for law enforcement."

She entered a building until she the female officer requesting backup.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind that. Give me a sit rep."

"My partner's been down in that building. Two snipers in the courtyard sealed off and I can't get in."

"Ok, you advance and I'll cover you. I'll stay back and get a clean shot at him. Move quickly. I'll lay down some suppressing fire.

Melody aimed her Beretta and managed to take the snipers out. She and the officer entered.

"Chris, can you hear me? Backup's on the way."

"Damn snipers..."

"I need to get moving," Melody said.

"I can't allow you to leave. Drop your weapons and place your hands behind your head."

"Lady, I got stopped twice and both officers die in front of me by stupid assholes with sunglasses. I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Wait, you're Melody Jones."

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"Jill Valentine of the BSAA."

"Hold up, you know Sheva Alomar?"

"No, but he does."

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I'll manage. How do you know Sheva?'

"She's my partner. She's holding up in Virginia. She's been infected with the Syphon Filter virus."

"We've been investigating this virus for weeks. How is she holding up?"

"Stable, at least for now. I gave her vaccine, which is why i must be going."

"We're going with you."

"We? Jill, I've been shot."

"Chris, don't be a pussy. You've had worse. Where are you heading?"

"There's a chopper near here. My other partner, Cassie is waiting for me."

"Alright, let's move."

Melody and her new allies, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, main protagonists of Resident Evil, fought their way towards the chopper.

"Cassie, I just took out the last sniper and I'm heading you now. Any sign of Chance?"

"No."

"They must have finished him in the labs. Be there soon. Chance, I'm sorry..."

"Jones!"

"Stevens!"

Stevens held another female officer with his gun to her head.

"Drop your gun. You don't want to see another innocent die, do you?"

Suddenly, the officer took down Stevens by kneeing him in this chest and ran to Melody. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground above them...


	35. New York Act 4: Underground Sewers

Melody Jones, Pt. 2: Betrayal

Mission 10: New York

Act 4: Underground Sewers

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM CHRIS JONES OF THE HOMEFRONT WARRIORS**_

 ** _"The woman who saved you and your newfound allies was Sonya Blade, Cassie's mother and general of the Special Forces. The floor collapsed and you've fallen through, down the sewers underneath the building."_**

 ** _"Follow Sonya through the sewers to get to the chopper."_**

"Cassie. Following orders as usual, I see," said Sonya.

"What are you doing here, mom?"

"I know about this operation, young lady. You could've waited for me."

"Guys, we need to get to the chopper," said Melody. "You two can argue later."

"Sorry. Melody, I need you to follow me. Threat out is on the left."

Melody and her allies followed Sonya. Each of them fought agents throughout the sewers. Eventually they made it into a parking garage.

"Have your men secure the garage," said Stevens. "I'll be at Jones' chopper."

"I don't think so, Stevens.

"Get her!"

The allies made quick work.

"Stevens, call off your men and we can settle this here!"

"Very macho, Melody. Rule number one of war is superior numbers will win the day."

A massive gunfight ensued. After ten minutes of bullets and blood, they proceeded to the next level of the garage. Melody avoided a black can that almost hit her. The fight continued.

"Melody, there's too many guys holed up in that landing. I'll smoke them out while you finish them," said Sonya, carrying a smoke grenade. Melody nodded and Sonya tossed the grenade. A cloud of gold smoke filled the outside area. Melody used the M16 to spray upon them.

"Let's split up," said Melody. "Cassie, you're with me. Sonya, Chris and Jill need medical assistance."

"As soon as we get out of here, well patch them up."

Melody and Cassie went up the stars, fighting more agency members along the way. They entered the next level in the garage. Stevens was being chased by Cassie from the stairway and both girls quickly cornered him.

"Damn you, Jones!"

"No. Fuck you!"

She shot him in the head.

"You're... too late... the vaccine... she's dead..."

"Wrong, Stevens. I have the vaccine. I've saved my partner, and you are just an old piece of shit crossed off the Melody Jones list."

"That's it. That's the end if the Agency," said Cassie.

"Somehow, I doubt it. Let's get the vaccine to Sheva."

They made it outside to the parking lot.

"Da fuck? Who started this chopper? Melody, watch out!"

Cassie shot an armored agent with her Springfield Armory XDm but it had no effect. The agent shot Cassie with a silenced Heckler & Koch MP7A1.

"CASSIE!"

Sonya and the BSAA agents arrived at the scene. Sonya sees Cassie on the ground, losing blood.

"Cassie! YOU BASTARD!'

""I'm wearing full body armor, Melody. You cannot hurt me."

"Chance!"

Jason Chance, an lieutenant of the CPDC, had been a member of the agency the whole time! Him and Melody walked circles around each other.

"You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. All the time in Colorado, the agency seemed to know what I was doing before I did! Our route down the mountain, my direction on the highway, the train and the labs. You were dressed in a hospital gown so they could lock me up with you in case the drugs didn't work."

"No secret from old friends."

"When the transport arrived, I sent you to secure it. Then Sheva got captured. **You** turned her over to them."

"I told them where she was and secured the test subject for trades. I was just doing my job, Melody. That's all. My job."

"Your job? My men under my command trusted you with their lives! "

"I eliminate expendable targets on the line of duty as per my orders."

"I know the rhetoric. It doesn't change what you are."

"What we are, Melody. How many men did you kill? All of them were just doing their jobs as well. Did they deserve to die?"

"I've had blood on my hands, and it haunts me to know that killing them was not my objective. But my code of honor from the Homefront Warriors is to protect the innocent."

"Your "Homefront Warriors" are nothing but jokes, Melody! Without them, you have no purpose. Me? I'm just doing what I was trained to do!"

"So was I! Get that thing out of my face!"

Melody backhanded the gun out of Chance's hand, but he kicked her in the face in retaliation. He then pulls out an Daewoo USAS-12 auto shotgun.

"Let's dance!"


	36. New York Act 5: Sykes Parking Garage

Melody Jones, Pt, 2: Betrayal

Mission 10: New York

Act 5: Sykes Parking Garage

Operative: Melody Jones

 _ **INCOMING FROM JOHNNY CAGE**_

 ** _"That bastard Chance killed my daughter! We should've known he was a traitor all this time. And we all thought you were responsible for everything that happened in recent weeks. Now the truth is out."_**

 ** _"Chance is completed covered in high-impact Kevlar armor and your weapons, even grenades, cannot pierce it. Please, Melody. Avenge Cassie. Make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to my daughter!"_**

Because chance is armored, Melody needed to find a weapon to take him out. She looked in the chopper and the same shotgun Chance is using. She had to get him towards the choppers back propellers and opened fire, causing Chance to bounce back into it, shedding him to pieces. What a way to go.

"Cassie, I'm sorry."

Sonya, Chris and Jill were mourning with Melody.

 _"Activities of a little known Agency, which allegedly had terrorist dealing that far surpassed those of the Iran affairs during the Reagan presidency. We go live now Secretary of State Vince Hatton."_

"The President has ordered a full investigation of the so-called black box Agency and has vowed to fully cooperate with Congressional authorities. Rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this. I cannot answer any questions at this time."

 _"And now a story from northern China where tensions rose as Russian troops into the province..."_

Whispering Woods Mortuary

Oliver's Bluff, Virginia

"I can't believe she's gone," said Sheva, fully recovered from the virus. She would be alive today if we didn't drag her into this."

"Cassie died the way she lived, doing what she believed in," said Melody.

"In any case, you could hardly had stopped her," said Tanya. "No one could."

"She gave her for me. How can I live with that?"

"The same way we will, Sheva," said Jill. "By surviving, never giving up, by fighting for what you believe in. It's not over yet..."

Jill's right. A chopper arrived..

"Sir, we..."

"No. I want you men out of here now," Hatton ordered. "We will finish this operation another day."

"When the administration falls as a secretary of state, you will become president." Said Mara. "You could've ended it here."

"Perhaps, but I'm not finished with her yet. I have something else in mind for Melody Jones..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
